Pasta de dientes
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU NECROFILIA - Hay hechos irreversibles pero todo es eventual. Te repites constantemente esa frase mientras miraba fijamente al frente. Solo ves una foto familiar simple, tres miembros. Padre, madre e hija miran fijamente al frente con una sonrisa esplendida, como si la vida fuera bonita o algo. No puedes volver a meter la pasta de dientes en el tubo.


**NA: Advertencia extra al hecho explicito de que esta historia incluye NECROFILIA como parafilia máxima. Dicho esto aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, que todo el texto es culpa de la guerra nuclear, de Stepehen King y de los relajantes musculares que el medico me obliga a tomar para poder dormir pero que no tienen tanto éxito como a él le gustaría. Y si, un poco mal del tarro estoy.**

Hay hechos irreversibles pero todo es eventual. Te repites constantemente esa frase mientras miras fijamente al frente. Solo ves una foto familiar simple, tres miembros. Padre, madre e hija miran fijamente al frente con una sonrisa esplendida, como si la vida fuera bonita o algo.

No puedes volver a meter la pasta de dientes en el tubo. No puedes pegar dos mitades de una naranja previamente cortada.

No puedes devolver a la vida a un muerto, y es que irónicamente es eso, la muerte lo vuelve todo eventual porque tal vez es la única cosa tangible de este jodido universo.

Respiras hondo y desvías la mirada despacio, muy despacio y fijándote en cada pequeño detalle. Esta el tejido del tatami, unos zapatos, tu teléfono móvil... Y con los ojos abiertos y tendida hacia arriba está ella, la novia de Deku. Uraraka.

Tiene pequeñas manchas rojizas en la cara que se extienden como un sarpullido, un sarpullido que has causado tú mismo. Su rostro aún guarda el leve horror que ha sentido mientras sus manos, aferradas a sus caderas han subido por su espalda hasta agarrarle el cuello.

Dices que es la novia de Deku, pero la verdad es que solo es porque era tan patética como él. Débil, llorica. Te daba asco, pero aún así cuando te ha entrado en el bar un par de horas antes no te ha parecido mala idea eso de acostarte con ella. Y lo has hecho. La has desvestido, bastante salvajemente por lo que parece, pues aún tiene el top rasgado, dejándole los pechos al aire.

Estiras la mano y la agarras por el mentón, presionando sus mejillas y levantándole la cabeza. Era guapa. Su pelo laceo cae hacia atrás, como el pelo de una muñeca.

Dices era, porque es evidente que te la has cargado. La has matado al mismo tiempo que te la follabas y ella te golpeaba los hombros con toda su fuerza para apartarte. Piensas que tal vez haya hecho uso de su habilidad gravitatoria para evitar que continuaras ahogándola, pero no ha resultado. Estabas atrapado en el éxtasis del mete saca, mientras estrangulabas su suave piel con tus dedos.

No era el plan inicial. No había plan inicial, solo pasabas el rato y.. bueno, la has cagado.

Dejas escapar una risa nerviosa. Su cuerpo aún está caliente, y lo notas porque uno de sus muslos aún está pegado a tu piel. Tu erección ya ha bajado, pero sigues con los pantalones abajo y tu camiseta debe estar perdida por algún punto de la habitación.

Te preguntas vagamente qué mierdas es lo que ha pasado para que hagas eso. Si tan solo ha sido un arranque de irá, o es que te ha dicho que te amaba mientras lo hacías o qué. No tienes ni puta idea, pero ahí está, muerta con las piernas abiertas, los ojos como platos y la ropa completamente rota.  
Todo es eventual, repites de nuevo en tu cabeza mientras te preguntas que hacer con ella.

Apoyas la cabeza en su pecho, y te sientes patético porque es totalmente real el hecho de que te excita más muerta que cuando estaba viva.  
Su corazón no late, y el leve helor que desprende su cuerpo te atrae. Arrastras la cabeza sobre su piel y hueles su pelo castaño. Huele exactamente igual que antes pero ahora deseas más que nunca tocarlo.  
Te contienes. Estas dejando más pruebas sobre el cadáver. Un ataque de risa te entra al pensar en ello. Te has corrido dentro mientras te la cargabas, no vas a dejar más pruebas solo por no tocarla. De hecho, estás encima de ella todavía. Y solo te has ido hacía su casa porque querías joder al anormal de un conocido de la infancia, ni eso. Deku no es ni eso, no es nada, es una puta patética polilla. Y te preguntas por qué cojones si significa tan poco para tí, por qué coño lo has hecho. Y solo puedes reírte más, tendido en el suelo de esa minúscula casucha en la que vivía la puta que tienes debajo.

Te revuelcas por el suelo riéndote.  
Has perdido todos los tornillos que te quedaban. No ves más y solo giras levemente la cabeza y la miras a ella. Tendida, bonita y medio desnuda. Te has vuelto loco y lo peor de todo es que has recobrado la cordura, solo en parte, justo después de sacar la pasta de dientes y extenderla por todas partes.

Tragas saliva mientras barajas las opciones que te quedan. Besas la frente de la muerta y le cierras los ojos. Podrías usar tu propio sudor para hacer un fuego, pero deberías rociar de algo inflamable el cuerpo. Probablemente los huesos no acaben de arder, pero eso es lo único que debe quedar de ella. Tendrías que quedarte allí mientras todo arde, al menos un poco de tiempo, interpretando el papel de superviviente desgraciado de un desdichado accidente.

Otra idea es entregarte, decir cómo ha sido todo y asumir la responsabilidad. De irte de allí sin destruir el cuerpo será lo que tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano.  
Acercas tu boca a la del cadáver, arrastras tus labios sobre los suyos y cierras los ojos metiendo la lengua en su boca. Extiendes tu saliva en su rostro y la hueles por última vez. Acaricias su abdomen, extendiendo tus dedos hasta sus pechos. Esa mierdate la está poniendo dura de nuevo, y eso es un problema. El tiempo es oro.

De los monstruos que acontecen en el mundo, los villanos y los héroes corruptos, quizá tú eres la peor mierda de todas.  
Te levantas, te colocas los pantalones y buscas algo con lo que encender la casa entera. Tu piel soportará el fuego suficiente tiempo, ni siquiera es necesario que te pongas la camiseta. Lo sabes.

—Lo siento, princesa — dices mientras la rocías con queroseno para la estufa que has encontrado en la cocina—. Hay hechos irreversibles, pero todo es eventual.


End file.
